Je Suis Vaiana !
by Purple Flower of Aachen
Summary: An alternative and shorter ending to my Vaiana, Demi Goddess of Ocean and water. Also contains a song a chapter so I guess it's a sorta song fic
1. i am Vaiana

Je suis Vaiana!  
 **A song will be in each chapter, and quite likely they will be changed slightly to fit the context. This chapter is I am Moana; using bits of the French and English version.**

 **Summary: An alternate version and shorty version to my Vaiana, Demi Goddess of Ocean and Water story.**

 **Song: I am Moana, or Je Suis Vaiana**

 **I own nothing**

Vaiana sat on the Boat she was on and cried! Everyone she cared about and loved would die because she had been so stupid.

Vaiana had taken the boat out to where the waves started to get rough when she didn't know how to sail properly, and it proved itself to be a bad idea. Because now; she was stuck on a deserted island.

"If only I had listened to Moana! Then I would not be in this mess," moaned Vaiana.

 _(Flash back)_

 _The Demi Gods were hanging around the beach, doing things, to help prepare for the upcoming fight with Gannon. Vaiana was doing something to a boat. A Demi Goddess with curly thick black hair came up and asked, "You're not going to take that out, are you? I don't feel comfortable with that."_

 _"I'll be fine Moana! You worry too much!" said Vaiana brightly._

 _Moana looked at her friend with worry. Vaiana was very much like Moana in the way she needed to be slapped in the face to listen to reason. Moana sighed and said, "Come back safe and quick ok? It looks like a storm brewing out there."_

 _"Don't worry I'll be fine, Moana," said Vaiana._

 _(End of flash back)_

Vaiana cried, unti: she saw a bright white light coming towards her in the water! When it got close, Vaiana thought it was a killer whale.

When Vaiana turned around and saw an elderly lady standing behind her! The Woman said, "Vaiana, nice to see you again."

"Who are you?" asked Vaiana frowning slightly. But after looking into the Woman's eyes, Vaiana realised who she was! Vaiana gasped, "Grandma Allie!"

"See? I'm not that easy to forget. Your poor sisters, I tried to hint at it when I died, but your father didn't tell them; and I don't know if they got it." Vaiana gave her an odd look, Allie said, "About them having a sister! What's the matter anyway?" asked Allie.

Vaiana said crying, "I'm stuck on this island, and, and because I can't sail properly: so I can't get back! And now everyone I love will die! Mipha, Zelda, Elsa, the other Demi gods, and hell, even Sidon."

"I think you can do it, but you haven't looked deep inside yourself. And you haven't excepted who you are," said Allie.

"What?" asked Vaiana looking confused.

Allie said, "let me explain!"

Vaiana was expecting Allie to start lecturing her, which meant Vaiana was surprised when Allie broke out into song:  
 _"A girl born in my Kingdom, she stood out from the crowd. She loves the Sea, and her family, she makes me proud."_

Vaiana smiled while she cried, Allie was doing a good job on cheering Vaiana up.

 _"Sometimes the world is against you, the Journey might leave you in pain,"_

 _"That's right. But what are you trying to say?"_ thought Vaiana slowly.

 _"But when the pain subsides, it will show, where you are,"_

 _"Hang on? That reminds me of Wayfinding,"_ thought Vaiana.

 _"The people you love is what changes you, the things you have learned is what guides you, and this is all because of a little voice, always inside you."_

"What is she trying to tell me, is to look inside myself for the way home?" wondered Vaiana.

 _"And when that voice starts to whisper 'Vaiana, you've done so well. Vaiana, listen, do you know where you come from?"_

"Where am I from?" said Vaiana, it all made sense now; her grandmother had shown her what she needed to get home. Vaiana sang as she walked to the edge of the boat:

 _"I come from the most amazing Kingdom, the Sea is my loyal friend; it calls me!_

 _I am the daughter of the Kingdom's King, we are descended from the Goddesses who made the world what it is today. They call me!"_

As she sang this, a bright light appeared, and Vaiana saw all her voyaging Ancestors in boats. She soon realised that her other ones were there as well.

 _"And like them, I've chosen my destiny! I can do it! I've learned, I've grown up, and yet, yes, I hear it!"_

Then Vaiana climbed up the mask as she sang:

 _"_ _It is there, this little voice which sings only for me!_ _Like the tide, always growing and falling;_

 _I will carry you here inside me, so you can remind me, come what may, I'll come back!_

 _I am Vaiana!"_

 _"of course! Despite not sailing often, I will always know the way home! Now, I can't delay, or Gannon will kill them all,"_ thought Vaiana, as she gathered up the sail and stuff, and set off.

As she sailed off, Allie watched and whispered, "Also Vaiana, I think you'll find that you've been hiding who you love all this time. Even if you don't want to emit it, your feelings are true."

 **End of the first chapter.**


	2. How far i'll go

**_Chapter two._**

 **This chapter uses How Far I'll Go (Reprise) French and English versions, of course.**

As Vaiana started to Sail, she found that it made more sense to her now. By no means was she a master Wayfinder, but she was a passable one. After a little while, Vaiana was getting frustrated by the silence, and started singing to herself:

 _"There's a line where the sky meets the sea, it weeps and calls me, but no ones knows, how far it goes."_

That is what Vaiana was feeling at the moment, or maybe it was more she was worried about the state of her Kingdom when she got there.

 _"No more doubts, rebellious questions, the sea calls me! I'm on my own, to worlds unknown!"_

Alright, she was just going home, but since she didn't sail most of the way to that island, (The tide took her there) so it was kind of like going into an unknown land.

 _"Every move of mine, every step of mine, the rest is not important, as I go alone, to the great unknown, where I long to be."_

Then Vaiana saw a bright light, following her, then it took the lead. Vaiana realised that it was Allie! Vaiana was happy that she wasn't going alone. But then she realised that Allie was helping her find her way home so she was even more happy.

 _"see the light as it lights up the sea, she calls me!_

 _This is my story, I want to believe it! there's the moon in the sky, and the wind tells me; I'll go further, higher and higher!"_

Vaiana followed Allie as she led Vaiana across the sea.

It wasn't until reasonably late the next day, Vaiana arrived at Hyrule and by the time she got there, she was starving. So, after thanking Allie and mooring her boat, Vaiana went to pick some Mighty Bananas. After eating, Vaiana started towards Hyrule castle, because that is where Gannon last was seen. And as far as Vaiana was aware, he hadn't been able to leave, yet.

Very soon, it got dark, and after that, Vaiana could not go much further, which meant she had to rest. But due to a very restless sleep, Vaiana could not sleep much, which meant she had to go on. As she went she said to herself, "Oh god: please don't let me be too late, please don't let me be too late."

But Vaiana quickly got thinking about other things when she realised that this was not doing much for her nervous. Her thoughts quickly got into Sidon; then Vaiana muttered to herself, "I don't understand! This always happens! Only a short time ago I hated him!"

But then Vaiana remembered what Leti had told her about love, which made Vaiana realise that she loved Sidon! She rushed onwards, with this new-found realisation: she had new found Energy and Determination.

As Vaiana got to the top of the Mountain she was climbing, she saw that there was only the Moat between her and the Castle! But the others had started their attack on Gannon, and there was no way she could make it before someone got hurt, or worse, Gannon took control of the Beasts again, and the Champions got killed. Vaiana had a new tactic to try, which could work, and she hoped with all her heart it did, too.

But, for it to work, she needed to attract Gannon's attention; which gave Vaiana an idea. She left the hand with the Triforce symbol on it and caught it the light, which meant it shined off, and now hopefully would attract Gannon.


	3. know who you are

**Chapter 3.**

 **And this chapter uses Know Who you are. French and English version.**

Reflecting the light from Vaiana's mark worked wonderfully! Gannon had spotted her, and now was coming over. Vaiana commanded the Moat, "Clear the way."

And the water cleared a path, which Vaiana walked on. All of Vaiana's friends were trying to stop her from approaching it, but it had no impacted-on Gannon or Vaiana.

Vaiana started singing, for she knew that song was one of the most powerful magics in the world.

 _"I have crossed the Horizon to find you,"_

At the same time, the Ocean sang:

 _"Your eyes are full of wonder."_

 _"I know your name,"_

 _"_ _Dear little innocent warrior,"_

 _"They have stolen your true self."_

 _"_ _There's a task for you my dearest"_

 _"And you've been so afraid!"_

 _"Dear little innocent Warrior,"_

 _"Calm and I can help you,"_

 _"Your eyes are full of wonder."_

As Vaiana had sung, Gannon had become steadily calmer. Then when he had come to a stop in front of her, and Vaiana's hand flash brightly as she put it up, she sang:

 _"You and I know, who you are;_ who you truly are. _"_

Then her hand engulfed Gannon and Vaiana in bright light.

Vaiana had closed her eyes, and when she opened them, everything around her was white, and a beautiful blonde woman was standing in front of her. The woman had a worried look on her face, and Vaiana gasped after looking her over, "Hylia?"

"That's me. How did you know, that Gannon was I?" asked Hylia.

Vaiana said, "the fact that you only targeted the Royal family, and you were only sealed away, that all pointed me towards you, Hylia. What I guessed happened was, you died, but the regret and anger you had kept you in this world, and at some point, you got merged with Gannon, and the malice took over, which created Calamity Gannon,"

"Smart girl. And you used the power with your magic unbalanced, that could have harmed you," said Hylia.

Vaiana said shrugging, "I haven't used any for a while, so I had plenty left. And, I've learned from my mistake and learned to live without that power."

"That's what I wanted to hear," said Hylia grinning, she waved her hand at Vaiana, and then Vaiana felt something change.

Vaiana asked, "What happened?"  
"Your back to normal," said Hylia.

Vaiana smiled, then said, "thank you! May I ask, but are you going to come back with me?"

"Do you want me to?" asked Hylia, looking slightly nervous.

Vaiana said, "yes, I do"

"Then I'll come back," said Hylia looking relieved.

Vaiana embraced Hylia as she said, "Welcome back, Ancestor."

And the bright light faded.

Leti and Te Fiti joined the Demi gods, and Champions, Leti said, "she's done it."

"What?" asked Alex.

Te Fiti said, "Stopped Gannon. Once, and for all."

But when the light faded, the saw Vaiana standing tall, hold a blonde woman. Self-Heal got over there at lightning speed, and asked: "Who's this?"

Vaiana said puffing slightly, "Hylia. Gannon, this whole time has been her."

"What? Is that possible?" asked Self-Heal.

Vaiana said: "Yes, it is. Come on, let's get back to the others,"

As she said this, the Ocean appeared under the three of them and took them over to the other side of the moat. When it placed them on the other side, Leti asked, "How did you work it out?"  
"Allie, she showed me the way," said Vaiana.

Then Self-heal said, "I am going to go ahead to Zora's Domain with Hylia."

Self-Heal and Hylia went back to Zora's Domain. Then, Allie appeared!  
Allie said, "Well done, Vaiana."

"Thank you, Allie," said Vaiana.

Allie said, "I can go to the next world now; now I have guided you."

"Grandmother, can I ask; is it true we have a sister?" asked Zelda.

Allie said, "Yes, Vaiana is her. You have to understand she has known this whole time but is nearly killed by her family has left a sourer taste in her mouth. Hopefully, you will forgive her, and your parents will be forgiven. Bye."

Then Allie faded. Vaiana went over to the edge of the moat, and took off her hair clip, then threw it into the Moat. Vaiana said seeing the odd looks she was being given, "It's a Demi god thing, when family dies, we throw some jewellery into a source of water. It's ritual, I guess."

"Where did you end up, Vai?" asked Moana.

Vaiana said, "Some deserted island. So, what's everyone up to now?"

"We will be getting back to our normal lives," said Betty.

Mipha said trying not to grimace, "I will have to get back to Princess training"

"I think most of us will be getting back to our previous life," said Revali.

Elsa and Zelda came up to Vaiana. Vaiana said, "I'm sorry I never told you, but you were always around the King and Queen and I had problems of my own. Sorry."

"It's alright. So, what exactly happened to you?" asked Zelda.

Vaiana said, "Because I look deferent, and I was the oldest, but because I looked deferent, they decided I needed to go. I grew up with Leti after that."

"I'm sorry. And I wish things were deferent; then, we would have grown up together," said Elsa.

Then Te Fiti said, "you girls better hurry, or they'll have the party without you."

"But how do we get there?" asked Zelda.

Leti said, "We are goddesses; we will teleport."

And they did just that.

 **The end! This is my alternate ending to Vaiana, Demi Goddess of Ocean and water. If you prefer this version, let me know and I might change it if I get enough interest. But be aware it would be a little deferent if I added it to the story.**


End file.
